


Bloody Palms

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Skateboarding, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.Accidents | Hunting Season | Mugged
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bloody Palms

A grin is nestled on Tim’s face as he exits the staircase. The early morning air nips his face, chill numbing his hands. He sets down the skateboard and revels in the cool breeze. He starts out simple with a handful of simple tricks. He slowly escalates the tricks, getting more and more daring. His time spent in the air escalates and he gets higher and higher. 

He knows it’s reckless to skateboard on the roof. He knows that hundreds of things could go wrong in seconds. However, there’s a sense of freedom in it. His only responsibility is to not fall. There are no board members or unsolved cases. There are no murderous little brothers or concerned best friends. Only the sky and his board.

He’s in the air, but something’s off. His balance is gone and the rooftop is getting closer. He’s going to die. He’ll fall off the roof and someone will find his broken body with a snapped neck.

He slams into the concrete, palms a bloody mess. A loud crack emits from his leg, and it’s not supposed to be in that shape. His vision swims and sickness wells in his stomach. This had been a bad idea. Tim’s phone is still on his desk, and he can’t call an ambulance. The skateboard had fallen off, likely snapped on the street.

Why didn’t he bring his phone? It fucking hurts, and it’d be a horrible idea to leave. He has no way to contact anyone and he’s stuck. His leg is broken and he can’t move. Hopefully someone will find him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know either.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
